


Sophie Wants to Kill the Mark—The Sophie Loses Control Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Sophie loses control after a mark tries to hurt Parker.  She ends up doing something she'd never thought possible.  Takes place during season four.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Too much Parker whumpage going on in my fics. I guess because each team member never wants to see her hurt again if you know her family history. The violence in this is not graphic, but it is intense. Implied sexual violence too, but nothing shown at all. Sophie goes to a dark place in this one, but not too dark where she can't come back.

Sophie Wants to Kill the Mark—The Sophie Loses Control Job

Takes place during season four.

She was going to kill him, bloody well kill him.  It didn’t matter when, where, how. She’d not let Eliot do the job for her.  Her blood boiled as she opened the door to the apartment, slamming her bag to the floor, keys across the room, heels flung off. 

Sophie hadn’t turned on the lights, meaning to just sit there in the darkness and seethe.  Nate was directly behind her, so when he flicked the switch, she only had to growl for him to turn the lights back off.  There was enough light coming in from the street lamp and the moon to see well enough.  What she didn’t want to see was the blood.  Too much of it was Parker’s, not enough of it was the mark’s.  She’d remedy that soon enough.

Nate knew enough to stay out of her way, going to find the liquor and hopefully two glasses.  He had complied without her even asking, pouring her enough to fill the glass instead of the three fingers length he had always done. She needed more than just a shot, she needed the whole damn bottle.  It took three long drinks before she finished what she had, leaning over to fill it again.  He was there before she was, pouring the same amount in hers, meeting her eyes as he did.  That was his mistake in her book.  She really didn’t want to look at the sorrow in his eyes right then.  The anger that seemed to be inside of him too matched hers, only his was more contained.  She’d love to see him angry.  It had only happened a handful of times.  Ian Blackpoole had brought that out in Nate, but he was dead drunk then.  Now he wasn’t, or at least not at the moment.  She wanted him angry, mad, ready to lose control.

As she looked down, she saw the red on his knuckles, probably from pummeling the bastard until Eliot had to pull him off.  Parker lay off to the side, shirt torn, body battered, blood everywhere. He had cut her line, then proceeded to strip her, then possibly rape her, to leave her so that they’d find her eventually.  Luckily Hardison had a tracking device somewhere on Parker.  He had figured out where she was in time thank goodness. The bastard had cut her rappelling line.  By Eliot’s estimates, she had only suffered a concussion, cuts and bruises.  It was only the concussion that worried the hitter. He’d take care of that.  It was the fact that she was down to almost nothing in clothes that scared Sophie.  Would she remember?  Sophie hoped not.

They had stopped Sophie from killing him, gun pointed against his temple, safety off.  After Nate had taken his pound of flesh, the rest of them were helping Parker, assessing her injuries, securing the scene.  It would have been quick, but not exactly quiet.  She could have told them he went for the gun, she had to defend herself.  Only she didn’t and if Nate hadn’t turned back around, it would have been done. So she was not only mad that she missed her chance, she was mad that Nate had stopped her.

“More?” he croaked out, voice sore from yelling into the comms that Parker was blown.

Those next few minutes, trying to find Parker were excruciating.  Sophie thought that Eliot was going to have to restrain Nate at one point, he was almost hysterical.  Now he was too calm, controlled fury.  Hers had finally bubbled to the surface, hurt, scared, wounded in more ways than one.

Taking the glass again, this time she slowly drank her fill, setting the glass down with finality.  Although her head started to swim with that much alcohol in so little time, she thought her thinking seemed to clear somewhat.  So what if her body wasn’t agreeing with her. Nate had so much more experience with this kind of drinking. Drink not to get drunk, but drink to feel numb. Only she didn’t feel numb. It didn’t quiet her mind, it didn’t numb her body.  It did the exact opposite. She was raring to go.  She wanted a fight, whether physical or mental.  She’d take either.

The man standing right in front of her was her only target.  There was no one else around. She had kind of hoped that Eliot would steal away from taking care of Parker, but that wouldn’t be right.  Then she could hit him until she tired and he’d let her.  What did that make her?  In the back of her mind, not much better than the mark.

“Why?” she whispered.

Instead of looking at her, he looked outside at the moon.  He sighed as he swirled the amber liquid in his glass, not finishing the last pour as she had.

“I asked you a question.”

“And you know what the answer is.  You are not a killer.”

“I could be.  Oh, I could be.”

He turned to look her dead in the eyes, probably trying to make a point.

“No, that’s where you’re wrong.”

Nate hadn’t expected her punch because it felled him.  After having learned a long time ago to throw one, she’d been working with Eliot on making sure she could actually deliver in times of need.  She rarely had to use any kind of violence since he was around.  Nate was good for throwing one or two also, so she didn’t have to worry much.  Maybe Nate should have worried.  He groaned, holding his jaw.

“Stay down,” she told him.

Sophie didn’t know whether she was channeling Annie Kroy at that moment or whether she just had to lose her mind, but many, many things were broken in the next ten minutes. Nate just sat and watched, listening to her for once. He’d had enough she figured, after he noticed that she wasn’t going to stop, that her rage was so deep she was going to hurt herself. That’s what she wanted to believe as he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides.

“Let go of me.”

“Soph, enough.”

She kicked and screamed a bit more, hearing him grunt on more than one occasion as she probably made contact with his shin or calf. He was lucky she’d taken her heels off.  Going limp in his arms, she finally realized that she couldn’t breathe, Nate’s arms tight around her, clothes binding her until they strangled her whole body.

“Sophie, you’re hyperventilating.  Just stop.”

Going to the floor with her, he eased his hold.  Sophie proceeded to start tugging her dress off.

“Get this thing off of me,” she wailed, not able to reach the zipper to yank it down and off.

As she looked down at the front, she saw the blood stains, mostly from Parker, some from the mark, maybe even a little from Nate.  Nate made quick work of it, backing up as she yanked down the top and scooted until the thing was off and over to the side.

“Soph, you should probably get cleaned up.”

The blood still present on the bare skin above her bra and on her stomach made her recoil.  He was right. She needed to get it off of her.  It was making her skin crawl.  Only she wasn’t done.

“You stopped me.”

“I had to,” he replied, out of breath.

She laughed back.  It wasn’t a pleasant laugh.  “Figures.”

“Just, we’ll talk about it in the morning. Come on.”

He was ordering her around?  Telling her how to feel and what to feel?  Talk about it in the morning? Instead of hitting him again, she still wanted him to be punished. Yet, she couldn’t make herself. She couldn’t see herself doing that to him, pushing him away like he did to her once upon a time.  His push aways had been through words, through drinking, figuring that she’d only put up with so much before bolting.

One instant she was looking at him, the next she was pushing him down on the floor, yanking his head back and grinding her body against his.  He was still fully clothed, while she only had on her underwear, which wasn’t exactly much at all.  Nipping at his neck, her hands roamed until they found his belt.  Pulling it off, she snapped it at him as she raised her head, like she was warning him.

“Sophie.”

Placing her hand against his throat, she pressed in just slightly, showing him that she was in charge now and to not push it.

“Maybe you should…,” he started.

“Don’t.”

The button and zipper came next as she shoved her hand down his pants. He either had gasped in pleasure or agony as she stroked up and down him hard.  He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. With that one maneuver, she knew he almost came in her hand.

“Don’t come until I tell you,” she rasped in his ear.

He could only shake his head yes as she started to rub over him, making sure it wouldn’t hurt when he entered her.  She didn’t think she’d be wet enough, but as she sped up, she was soaked.  Sophie normally didn’t get off on any kind of violence as intense as this.  It was too much for her tastes.  She wondered if Nate would even want to be around her any more once it was all said and done.

“Do you want me to stop?” she finally asked him, giving him the opportunity to stop this whatever it was she was doing to him.

“Oh, god no,” he groaned out, closing his eyes as she slowly sank down on him.

Sophie could feel the cloth of his suit pants on her inner thighs, rough as she moved over him.  The crisp shirt and tie, a bit bloodied, crumpled underneath her hands that were gripping him as she started to ride him.  Popping the buttons on the shirt, she wrenched it open, found his nipple and bit down hard, making him arch his back as she did. Her tongue came out to sooth her small bite mark as she continued.  As he started to grind against her, she stopped what she was doing.

“Don’t move.”

“Geez, Soph.  Just let me touch you.”

“No,” she screamed.

That’s when it hit her.  She wanted to punish him, wanted him to feel what she felt when he pushed her away all those times.  He wanted to be numb before. She wanted to feel everything right now.  The feel of him inside her, the alcohol that settled in her belly, her brain all at once in a haze and crystal clear shook her to her core.

Starting up again, Sophie took her time, feeling every part of him now as she sunk down, pleasure building throughout her body.  Moving her fingers down, she stroked into her folds, feeling herself tightening up, going over that edge sharply, the world whiting out for an instant as she did.  Nate was almost there, she could tell. Instead of letting him finish inside her, she pulled him out.

“Now you can come,” she ordered, sounding in the back of her mind somewhat sadistic.

As she took him in her hands, he came all over himself and her hands.  The look of shock on his face, like he didn’t understand what she was doing, made her almost crumble. She didn’t know exactly what she was doing.

The blood on her mixed with the fluids from both their bodies made her nauseous.  As she staggered up the stairs, she made a beeline for the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.  Turning on the shower, she pulled off her bra and stepped into the hot steam.  The water hit her full force, shocking her back to reality, making her realize she had really messed up.  Nate hated her, that she was sure of now.

She felt every pinprick of hot water that hit her body.  Sophie sobbed as she watched all the blood go down the drain.

She thought she heard a door close and then saw a shadow outside the shower door.  Her mind was slowing down even further, the alcohol still reaching her system even though she’d gotten rid of much of it a few minutes before.  Leaning up against the tile in front of her, she let the water flow over her body, her face, her head, trying to clear it. The burst of cool air as the door opened had her cracking her eyes, looking to see who had dared disturb her. Nate had stripped himself, getting rid of the suit that was probably ruined by her aggressiveness.  She didn’t even look at him as he entered behind her, taking up that space as he often did. His hands skimmed her body, soap sliding up and down, over her muscles, soothing away a bit of the grief. She let him turn her, let him wash away all the sorrow that her body held. As she leaned into him, letting him do whatever he needed to do to finish, she could feel his sobs first. His chest moved up and down with them. Pulling him flush to her, she buried her hands in his hair as she joined him in crying, at one point screaming as they both held each other tight. 

Finally, when they’d both calmed a bit, she raised her head to look at him.  His eyes were rimmed red, probably just like hers. 

“Ok?” he managed to get out.

Shaking her head yes, he reached around and shut off the now cooling water.  Sophie really didn’t know how long they’d stood under the stream, but her skin was now wrinkled, so it had to be a long time. He helped her out of the shower and grabbed a towel, gently drying her off. Tugging her nightgown from the night before over her head, he kissed her forehead as he quickly dried too.  He managed to yank on a pair of pajamas bottoms and led her to bed, making her comfortable before lying down beside her.

She couldn’t look him in the eyes.  She’d punished him for things that were out of his control a few hours before, for things that had happened a few years before.

“I’m ok.”

Was he?  She could see the grief in his eyes as she looked over at him, but he hadn’t walked away and was treating her much better than she ever deserved.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she held on tight, curling into him, wishing that he would go away and never leave all in one instant.

She dropped off into sleep quickly, body drained of everything after her tirade.  Jerking out of sleep at one point from a very awful dream, Nate’s arms tightened around her. By the time morning had come around, he still hadn’t let her go, choosing to bury his face into the side of her neck, breath hot as he slept on.  She really wanted to leave him where he was, looking somewhat peaceful in sleep, but he wouldn’t let her move.

“You’re awake,” he finally said, voice hoarse.

“I am.”

“Don’t you dare run from me,” he said against her neck.

“Not sure I could if I tried.  You seem to have a hold on me that I cannot seem to break.”

He laughed a bit at that, lessening his hold, but not letting go entirely.

“We’ll get through this, together.”

“I hurt you,” she cried out.

“I’m fine.”

“I punished you, for nothing.  I’m no better than, than…”

“Do you realize how much better you are than me?  You feel, you see, you love, you hate. All I could do was drown.”

“But I, we, pulled you out. You can’t go back down again.”

“And neither can you.”

“Did I hurt you, I mean, hurt you last night?”

“Other than the bite mark, nah. I’m good.”

“Funny thing is you seemed to like that.”

He shifted behind her as he tried to adjust himself. His hardness was not difficult to feel.  He often woke up that way. Today was no exception.

“You bit me.”

“Not like you haven’t bitten me before.”

Before he could move any further, she turned around in his arms, finding the spot where she bit him and licked it, placing gentle kisses in return.

“There’s barely a red mark.  Besides, with all that hair, how could you tell?”

Instead of rolling her over and taking care of his morning hard on, he gently spooned her, taking her hand in his.

“Are you ok, seriously?”

“No, I’m not.  I will be though.”

“We need to take care of Parker.”

Nate was right.  No matter what happened to her, they all needed to band together and take care of her.  It’s what family did for one another.

 

The next few days were a blur, Eliot coming in and out, telling each of them of Parker and her progress.  Hardison was so still, which worried Nate because the man was never still.  He worked, tapped away at the computer, but didn’t speak more than two words unless prompted. 

As he sighed into his whiskey, Nate’s mind rolled with what had transpired.  The con gone wrong, Parker possibly hurt or worse, Sophie literally snapping in two in front of his eyes, and Hardison, looking as if he was going to some dark place where he might never return.  Only Eliot seemed to be holding his shit together, if just to get the team through the next day, the next hour.

“Doesn’t really solve anything, does it?”

Her voice startled him. He never thought she’d be up and about with the injuries Eliot thought she had, but Parker always surprised them.  With her appearing out of nowhere, Nate sloshed the liquid, but caught it in time so he didn’t have to clean up the spill.

“Parker.”

“Nate.”

As he turned to look at her, he saw the bruises, the way she held her body.  She was limping slightly, grimacing as she attempted to stand in front of him.  Hardison had gone off somewhere, Nate didn’t know. Sophie was somewhere also.  God, he needed to keep better track of everyone.

“Where’d you get that?” Parker asked as she touched the sore spot on his jaw.  “He didn’t hit you.”

“I, um, Parker, it’s a long story.”

“Apparently.”

He hadn’t heard Sophie come up behind him either.  Maybe he should have his hearing checked.  God, he was getting old.

“Parker, sweetie, what are you doing here?” Sophie gently asked.

Parker’s eyes narrowed, then answered, voice tight.  “I was bored. Eliot had me practically chained to the bed.  I needed to get out, see everyone.  Glad I did.”

“We should talk,” Sophie said softly.  “What happened to you? Do you remember?”

“I remember everything.  And I don’t remember Nate having a bruise on the side of his face.”

“I’m ok. We should talk about you.”

“I’m fine,” Parker said tightly, reaching up to touch Nate’s bruise.  “You always have too many bruises. Eliot too.”

Nate didn’t mean to flinch when she said that, but he did.  He could see out of the corner of his eye Sophie’s intake of breath, the clenching of her teeth, the sadness and sorrow in her eyes.  Taking Parker’s hand down, he held it in his, mindful that she still looked to be hurting, physically and mentally.  Wrenching it away, she buried it in her side, bringing up the other arm to cross over her body.

“Why don’t we call Eliot, make sure he knows where you are, Parker.  You know how he gets.”  Sophie’s soothing voice had a bit of edge to it, but hopefully only Nate could hear it.

They hadn’t talked, after that morning.  They hadn’t touched or spent any time together or even acknowledged the elephant in the room.  Nate knew that there was something clearly wrong with Sophie and possibly their relationship, if one could call it what they had. She was covering something up, sorry for what she had done to him, and looked to be ready to run at a moment’s notice.

“Yeah, I know how he gets.  You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Parker’s voice raised an octave on that last sentence.

“We’re just worried for you.”

“Worried, Sophie? You can’t even look at Nate.  He looks at you, he flinches.  Eliot is smothering me, Hardison won’t talk at all, won’t look at me. I can’t, I want my team back.  Bring it back to me, please.” Her begging was breaking Nate’s heart.

“We’re ok. Just tell us what to do,” Nate answered, knowing that it wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

“He didn’t touch me, alright?  Is that what you wanted to know?  He wanted to.  He cut my line.  I watched, I could see him do it.  I was hanging there, then I wasn’t.  Then he just stood over me and laughed.  He started to touch me, but I must have hit him because he backed away. I might have broken his nose.  I don’t remember it all clearly.  Please tell me I didn’t hit you, Nate.”

So that’s what she thought.  That’s why she was wary of him.  Should he tell her the truth or let Sophie or let it drop?  Looking over, he noticed that Sophie was literally shaking now, hand over her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks unchecked.

“No, Parker.  You didn’t. And it wouldn’t matter if you did.”

Eliot and Hardison picked that moment to run into the apartment, obviously looking for the thief.

“Parker?” Hardison hesitantly asked.  “We looked all over for you.  Where, what, oh god.”  He bent over, trying to catch his breath.

“Sophie, you ok, darlin’?”

Only Eliot had looked at Sophie closely, Nate’s focus pulled to Parker, then Hardison.  Both Nate and Eliot made it to Sophie’s side before she collapsed.  But it was Parker, who looked to be as fragile as glass, who pulled Sophie into an embrace, hands tight against the grifter’s back as she did.

“I’m no better than him, Parker.  I didn’t mean it.”

“Didn’t mean what? What?”

Eliot’s eyes hit Nate’s right then, shaking his head to bring himself up to speed.  It was amazing how in tune Eliot was with the whole team, their moods, how they walked, talked. And Nate thought that Sophie always had a handle on that.  Eliot seemed to have picked up that skill also in the time they were together.

“Parker, sweetheart, why don’t we go back to your place, or mine.  I won’t crowd you.”

Eliot was trying to get her out of there for some reason.  Did he think that she’d be mad at Sophie for taking her hurt out on Nate?  He’d forgiven Sophie the moment after she’d done it.

“He, I,” Sophie started but couldn’t finish the thought.

“Why did you hit him?  We’re not supposed to hurt each other, ever.”

“Parker, I’m sure she didn’t mean to hurt him,” Hardison told her.

Parker pushed Sophie away then, scrambling back as she did.

“Oh, I meant to hurt him. He didn’t let me kill the bastard.  He should have let me do it.”

“Sophie, you’re not a killer,” Parker told her, voice soft.

“I was supposed to protect you.  I blew this one. He hurt you, Parker.  He hurt you.”

“If anyone was supposed to protect Parker, it was me.  I didn’t get there in time, dammit.  Me.”

“I had to find you, Parker.  I couldn’t work fast enough.  Just understand.”

They were all taking the blame for something that was entirely out of their control.  And here he thought he was the only control freak of the bunch.

“Stop it,” Nate yelled.  “Just stop it.”

They all turned to watch Nate, maybe to listen but probably not.

“None of you take the blame for this.  Do you understand me?  So Sophie threw one my way.  She apologized.  It’s done.  When it comes down to it, when all is said and done, it’s my responsibility.  Got it?”

They all started arguing, pointing back and forth to him that they didn’t get what he was saying.

“Alright, alright.  Enough.”

Both Sophie and Parker were shaky on their feet, but upright now.  Eliot’s fists clenched at his sides, like he wanted to punch something to ease the tension.  Hardison wouldn’t look anyone in the eye, head down.

“Do you think I meant to punish you?” Sophie finally spoke up.

Maybe she did want to punish him, if just a little.  By the look on her face, she had punished herself even more.  He wanted to reach out and touch her, to reassure her that all was forgiven, but he just couldn’t take that step.  Before he could work up the courage to say something else, she started to bolt.

“No, do not leave.  You do not walk out on this family again,” Parker screamed.  “I need you.  Please don’t leave me.”

Sophie hesitated.  Nate had to act, if just to bring the situation under control.  He didn’t want Sophie to leave or for Parker to be in any more distress.  The only thing he thought he could do would be to make sure Sophie realized that he was there for her, even if he didn’t understand how to make it better.  A few strides and he had her in his arms, her face buried in his shirt, hanging on for dear life.  He could hear Parker’s sobs.

“I got you, Parker,” Eliot choked out, voice wavering as he said it.

Both Eliot and Hardison stood on either side of the thief, holding her up. Nate wanted to join them, but didn’t want to let Sophie go either. As Sophie reached her hand out, Parker grabbed it, squeezing it tight as she did.  Eliot’s hand joined in, covering their hands. Hardison chose to put his hand underneath, holding the rest of them up.  Nate’s hand shook as he reached out to join with the others.

They were all a mess, a big, fat mess.  It took so much out of them, that once the moment was over, they all collapsed onto the hard floor.

“Ow, my leg.”

“Here, let me.”

“Prop it up.”

“We should get a pillow.”

Sophie may have let go of the others, but she hadn’t let go of him.  Leaning up, she placed a gentle kiss on his bruise.

“I’m here,” he whispered as he watched the byplay between the other three.  “I don’t go down easily.”

“I never, I never intended for that to happen.”

“But the bite. Now that was intentional. Maybe even caused a scar.”

“Oh please.”

“She bit you?”

Dammit, Nate thought.  Parker and her supernatural hearing. 

“Just, well, yeah.”

“Where?”

Eliot’s eyes narrowed, knowing it wasn’t something Nate really wanted to share.

Eliot leaned over and whispered in Parker’s ear.  Her eyebrows shot up, then down, then the oh sound came out of her mouth.  If he wasn’t mistaken, she then looked at his crotch.

“Oh god, Parker.  Not there.”

“So?”

“Still not showing you.”

“I never thought about doing that.”

All three men crossed their legs involuntarily at the same time, like they never wanted to experience what Sophie was suggesting.

“No biting,” Eliot pointed out.

“Why are we talking about this?”  Hardison was indeed right, Nate thought, but Parker wouldn’t let it go.

“Why not?”

“Because it could hurt,” Eliot told her.

“And I am not picturing that happening, ever. Now I have that picture in my head of you two.  Scrubbing.  I need to invent something to scrub my brain.”

Sophie leaned into Nate, holding his arm, not letting him go.

“We good?”

“Yeah. Maybe.  We’re good.”

As good as they could be right at that moment, Nate surmised.  It would take time to get back that equilibrium, for Parker to heal, for both Eliot and Hardison to feel comfortable again. But Nate would always feel guilty, any time one of them was hurt or hurting.  Sure, they all told him that he was not to blame, but in his mind they were wrong.  He started this adventure, pulling them all in along the way.  They were his family and he’d protect them with his dying breath.

 


End file.
